


Donc hais-moi

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hate Sex, Lies, M/M, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Je ne pense pas plus à lui, Hikka.Je le regard et je ne sens pas rien, Hikka.Je t’aime, Hikka.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Donc hais-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Donc hais-moi**

Kota ne savait pas comme ç’avait fini ainsi.

Peut-être qui fût seulement désir, peut-être luxure, peut-être qu’il était seulement un homme, et il avait ses nécessités.

Il commençait à haïr cette situation.

Il sentait le corps d’Hikaru sur le sien, et c’était une sensation tellement mauvais. Il voulait cries, fuir, mais il savait qu’il n’allait pas faire ça.

Il était seulement un lâche, il l’avait réalisé longtemps avant, et maintenant il n’allait pas prétendre que ne fût pas ainsi.

Il toucha sa peau, en la caressant comme si ça fût la plus belle chose qu’il ait jamais vu, comme si ça fût la seule chose qu’il ait jamais désiré.

Il voulait crier son doleur, lui dire que ne s’agissait pas de son corps, de ses mains que le touchaient, ni de son amour aveugle.

S’agissait seulement de Kei, il avait été toujours ça.

Kota effleura son érection, l’enveloppa dans sa main, en commençant à masturber le blond, en essayant de n’entendre pas ses gémissements, en essayant d’ignorer lui et son plaisir, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Parce que c’était ça qu’il méritait pour ses péchés.

C’était ça qu’il méritait pour lui avoir menti, pour lui avoir dit qu’ils pouvaient essayer à être un couple, à être heureux ensemble.

Chaque nuit Hikaru lui demandait s’il ait oublié Kei, et chaque nuit il lui disait qu’il n’avait pas fait ça, jusqu’à il n’avait plus supporté la situation.

_Je ne pense pas plus à lui, Hikka._

_Je le regard et je ne sens pas rien, Hikka._

_Je t’aime, Hikka._

C’était un sale tour pour sa part, et il n’était pas fier.

Mais c’était ce dont il avait besoin pour aller de l’avant, c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire taire Hikaru, et continuer à lui donner ce qu’il cherchait.

S’agissait de sexe, et n’importait pas qu’il imaginât Kei à sa place.

S’agissait de plaisir, mais seulement son propre, et Kota dans ce moment-là détestait Hikaru et ses gémissements, et son orgasme que s’approchait, alors qu’il bougeait la main plus vite.

Il prit la pointe dans la bouche, en suçant, en essayant de faire vite, en espérant que finît tôt.

Et après c’arriva, il sentit Hikaru trembler légèrement et jouir dans sa bouche, au fond de sa gorge, et il essaya de ne se déplacer pas trop vite, alors que la haine pour lui croissait, et croissait, et croissait.

Hikaru le regarda et il sourit. Heureux.

Kota put seulement baisser les yeux, il ne voulait pas le regarder.

Ce n’était pas juste qu’il haït le plus jeune.

Dans ce moment-là, avec le visage de Kei dans l’esprit et le goût d’Hikaru dans la bouche, le seule qu’il pouvait vraiment haïr, c’était lui-même. 


End file.
